night of pleasure
by glamangel2015
Summary: gogeta & vegito are sparring when gogeta knocks vegito out vegito wakes up in gogeta's bedroom bandaged up & the lights are off. gogeta happens 2 be sitting on the bed waiting 4 vegito. what does gogeta have planned 4 vegito? read and find out! WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


**Night of pleasure**

**By: glamangel2015**

**Pairing: vegito/gogeta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz/dbgt. I got the idea 4 this story off of a drawing I saw of these 2 & I give credit 2 DBZandSonic 4 the drawing & helping 2 give me the idea 4 this story.**

**Summary: vegito & gogeta were sparring when gogeta knocked vegito out. Vegito awakens in a room where he & gogeta are, bandaged up. The lights are off & vegito wonders why they're off while gogeta happened 2 be sitting on the bed waiting 4 him. What does gogeta have planned for vegito? Read & find out! ****warning contains yaoi! Don't like don't read.**

**Vegito was wondering what had happened as he came to. "The last thing I remember was me & gogeta were sparring & then..."vegito thought aloud as he was lying on a bed & was bandaged up from his earlier injuries. It was then that he sensed another presence in the room but with the lights off he couldn't tell who it was.**

"**You're finally awake huh?" a voice said**

**"Gogeta?" vegito asked.**

**"Yes it's me, who else would it be?" gogeta said as he was sitting on the bed in front of vegito.**

**"Why are the lights off gogeta?" vegito asked. It was unusual for gogeta to have the lights off when they were in the same room. 'I don't like this feeling in my gut' vegito thought as he waited for gogeta to answer him.**

**"Why ... because of this..." gogeta said as he took vegito's gloved hands & pinned them to his side. gogeta was excited. He has had feelings for the other saiyan for some time now but could never tell him how he felt. Everyime they sparred he would send sensual gazes & touches to the other warrior but vegito was totally oblivious to the hints that gogeta was dropping. He was tired of it. He wanted to tell vegito how he felt & be able to take him as his own.**

**"gogeta!"Vegito shouted as he felt himself being pinned down on the bed, a hot red blush forming on his face. He was wondering what was wrong with the other saiyan. He had been acting different lately seeming more agitated than usual especially when they sparred. "What's gotten into you?" he cried as he felt gogeta move so that he was directly over him.**

**Gogeta smirked at the other male. He could feel the intensity of vegito's confusion as he started to struggle against him. "You aren't scared...are you vegito?" he chuckled as he felt vegito continue to squirm beneath him. He bent down & captured vegito's lips in a rough and bruising kiss, driving his tongue into his prey's mouth. He licked everywhere as went between nibbling vegito's bottom lip and sucking on it.**

**"Mmmpphhh!" vegito was completely shocked when gogeta kissed him. He was frozen & couldn't move. He could only stare at the other warrior as he felt his moist tongue ravaging the insides of his mouth. He felt gogeta brush their tongues together & it sent a pleasurable shiver down vegito's spine as his cock started to grow hard. As soon as it started it had ended. Vegito let out a small whimper as gogeta moved away from him and sat on his legs & had let go of his hands.**

"**W...why?" vegito asked as he started to get into a sitting position with gogeta still on his legs."Why?"Gogeta echoed vegito's question. "Well let me tell you my little warrior". He said as he pulled himself closer to vegito."Because I have wanted you for some time now vegito"gogeta said as he brushed his hands over the other male's chest. "Do you know how torturous it is to watch you every time were together? This heavenly sculpted body as it moves and bends practically screaming for me to look but not touch? Do you know how wild it drives me vegito?" gogeta said as he took vegito's nipples into his hands & started to roll and pinch them.**

**Vegito let out a low moan as he felt gogeta lean forward and lick the shell of his ear." you're perfection vegito. I... I. Love you." "What did you say?" vegito asked. "you heard me I said I love you vegito." gogeta replied anxiously. "Gogeta...I...I..." vegito stammered as gogeta leaned forward to give him another kiss." say what you feel. What does your heart tell you?"Gogeta replied as he saw vegito's face of indecision. Vegito had felt something for the other man but he didn't know what the feeling was. vegito was never one to express his feelings while gogeta could express himself & how he felt about something without worrying about it.'do I feel the same about gogeta as he feels about me?'Vegito thought. He did like the kisses & gogeta's hands which were still rolling & pinching his nipples. His decision made, vegito grabbed gogeta's vest and flipped them so that he was on top.**

**" you do love me..." gogeta said breathily as he felt vegito attack his neck sucking hard & nibbling on it." yes gogeta" vegito replied "i do love you so don't make me repeat it."He then started to pull off gogeta's black & orange vest to expose his upper body. Gogeta grabbed a fistful of vegito's hair & kissed him hard and rough biting his bottom lip. Vegito moaned into the kiss as he started to grind his hips into the other males, the sweet friction causing them both to moan loudly in pleasure. Gogeta broke the kiss and flipped them over again so he was back on top then started to take off vegito's pants & boxers. vegito did the same. Now they were both nude before one another looking up & down each other's muscular bodies. Gogeta grabbed vegito's cock and started to stroke it causing vegito to moan & whimper.**

**"Ahh...aaaahhh...aaaaaaahhhhhh gogeta" vegito moaned out. "tell me what you want vegito" gogeta said darkly seeing vegito's face contort in pleasure as pre-cum exited his shaft." I...I want...you to...suck my cock"vegito said." I plan on doing just that" gogeta replied before he took vegito's cock in his mouth. Vegito screamed in pleasure as he felt gogeta's hot mouth envelop his hard member. He grabbed fistfuls of the other warrior's hair & started to thrust into the warm mouth. Gogeta held down his hips to stop him causing him to whimper in need. Gogeta bobbed his head up and down running his tongue along the tip cleaning off all the pre-cum before going down on the cock again sucking it hard. Without warning vegito came into gogeta's mouth. Instead of gagging, gogeta tried to swallow everything vegito gave him. When he was sure he was done gogeta took the now limp cock out of his mouth & crawled up vegito's body to give him a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance but vegito gave in enjoying the skillful tongue.**

**" that ... was amazing ..." vegito panted out." and it's only going to get better"gogeta replied as he reached over for the lubricant. Vegito started to get nervous. Even though he would never say it out loud, in all actuality he was still a virgin. For the first time tonight he was afraid. "Vegito... are you still a virgin?" gogeta could only nod his head as gogeta smeared his fingers with lubricant." I promise I'll be gentle may feel strange but just relax okay?" gogeta uttered as he put a finger into vegito. Vegito felt a strange sensation when gogeta put his finger in him. When his muscles relaxed gogeta put another finger in him& started to thrust them in and out of his partner. Vegito let out a high pitched squeal as gogeta's fingers hit a spot inside him that sent tremors of pleasure throughout his body. "Do that again gogeta!"Vegito shouted as gogeta put a third finger in him. Gogeta kept hitting that same spot over and over while scissoring his fingers in a triangle shape to expand vegito's opening as he stoked the newly hardened cock. When he felt vegito's opening was expanded enough to his liking, gogeta coated his own cock in the lubricant. He then took vegito's legs and slung them over his shoulders positioning himself at his opening. "Are you ready?"gogeta asked. Vegito answered his question with a passionate kiss.**

**That was all he needed.**

**Gogeta thrusted into vegito's body smothering his scream with his mouth. 'It hurts so bad' vegito thought as he felt himself stretching to adjust to gogeta's size. When gogeta felt the time was right he pulled out until only the head was in then thrusted back in hitting vegito's continued to moan & scream in pure ecstasy and pleasure as gogeta thrusted in and out of his ass. He wrapped his arms around gogeta & dug his fingers into his back leaving behind little crescent hissed as he felt vegito's fingernails cut into his back. The end was coming he was close to release."Ve...vegito... i'm going to...c-cum" gogeta moaned out as he felt vegito's walls closing around him."Aaah...aaaaaahhhhh... me to gogeta" vegito cried out. He could feel a pressure building in his stomach. With one last thrust from both of them they came. Gogeta exploded streams of cum into vegito's ass while vegito coated their stomachs as they rode out the waves of pleasure. **

**Gogeta slid out of vegito & they both collapsed onto the bed. They were both panting covered in sweat and cum as they came down from their pleasure induced heights. "wow...that ...was...wild!" vegito uttered as gogeta wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Yeah it was amazing."Gogeta replied before he kissed vegito sweetly on the mouth their tongues wrestling together. Gogeta pulled the covers over them and asked vegito" will u be my mate vegito?"Vegito thought about for a moment before replying "yes. Yes I would love to be your mate gogeta."Then he let sleep take over. Gogeta watched vegito sleeping peacefully beside him for a few minutes before curling around him and drifting off to sleep as well thinking of the new life that they would share together.**

**Well that's it. Did u like it? This was my first yaoi story so please go easy on criticism is welcome. If u got any ideas for a picture or yaoi story on this couple or the goku&vegeta couple please send them 2 and suggestions are welcome. & if u want to see the drawing that inspired this go 2 DBZandSonic's gallery & type in 'night of pleasure' at deviant art. And again any constructive criticism on this is 2015 out!^_^**


End file.
